minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel
Ariel is the fourth oldest child of Hadrian and one of the Builder Children Appearance Ariel has light orange hair decorated with red and yellow flowers and feathers on the right side, and matching eyes. She wears a white blazer and matching skirt with red lining and white socks with grey slippers. At dinner, a time where she and the other siblings are required to dress in their finest dress or suits, Ariel wears a silk light orange dress with a white shawl. Outside, her and her other siblings wear modern clothes, Ariel has on a white maiden dress with orange lace, and carries a white parasol. Background Ariel is the daughter of Hadrian and a young maid. Like most of her siblings, they have different mothers. Hadrian was visibly upset that his next child was a female, and grew angry towards his personal servant who ran away before he could release his wrath upon her, however she accidentally left the baby behind. Ariel grew up in her siblings' personal cottage living as simple lives as possible, where she comforts her siblings and enjoy reading books and cooking. She like her other siblings fear their father. Personality Ariel is known as the sweetest sibling and a big sweetheart who is very beautiful and comforting. It is thought that Ariel is a bit airheadish as she gets confused and doesn't understand much, but she does show some smarts as she taught some of her siblings to cook, and taught her youngest ones to read. She is also an animal lover, for she rescue a lot of animals and keeps them around the cottage, feeding them and tending them as if they were her children. Relationships Towards her siblings Ariel loves her siblings and loves it when she sees them getting along. Her siblings feel the same and calls her the biggest sweetheart, and almost never argue around her. Ariel being a good problem solver, helps out her siblings with their problems and comforts them when their afraid. Towards Hadrian Like her other siblings, Ariel shows fear towards her father, since she doesn't know her mother, she thinks the worse about him. However unlike the other siblings, Hadrian disliked Ariel the most outta them, this is why when Ariel was the one who convinced their father to build a private house for her and her siblings, he reluctantly agreed just for Ariel to stop bothering him. She is glad she only sees him only twice a day, once if she's lucky. Trivia * Ariel is based off Akane from Yandere Simulator * She is voiced by Andrea Libman who also voices Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie from MLP * Ariel loves tea * Ariel is a a really strict vegetarian. * On Hadrian's list, Ariel is his least favorite child, due to him disappointed that his next child turned out to be a female and he dislikes her sweet and quiet personality. * Ariel like her other siblings has long and unused names, her real name is Anastasia, however she changed it to make herself sound more sweeter and that it was too long. Despite the name change, Hadrian like the others refers to her by her real name which is Princess Anastasia. * If Ariel were to have any superpower, it would be the ability to talk to animals. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Builders Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Villain Category:Builder Children Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers